


I'm Proud of  You

by theangelanddean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Jensen winning the PCA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelanddean/pseuds/theangelanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wins a PCA and his proud boyfriend congratulates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Proud of  You

“We should let our fans know I won the PCA.” Jensen states as he weaves his hand through Misha’s soft hair. 

He receives a hum around his cock in response. Misha, after a few more thrusts in his mouth, pops out. A string of spit and precome, connects his plump, wet lips and the head of Jensen’s cock. Jensen sucks in a breath at the sight and pulls Misha up to kiss the taste of himself in his mouth. 

Misha pulls away slightly and recommends, “We should make a video.” 

“Sounds good.” He replies back and pecks his lips once more before standing up. 

Once Misha cleans up, they start filming the video. Misha smiles a little too much, but as he said before, he is very proud of Jensen. In the middle of thanking the fans, Jensen looks back at Misha and thinks that this PCA is definitely dedicated to him. Without him behind his back, he wouldn’t have gotten it. Misha is proud of him, Danneel is proud of him, Vicki is proud of him. He wouldn’t have thought of a better family than this. 

“The video looks great.” Misha says after the final shot. “You look great.” 

“Really?” Jensen crowds up behind Misha. “You looked great too.” 

Leaning down, he bites the shell of Misha’s ear, earning a surprised gasp. Jensen still hadn’t come from the blowjob he was receiving from earlier. His cock half-hard in his pants, he grinds up against Misha’s ass, feeling the plug that was snug in his hole. 

“Jen.” Misha moans, turning around and wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck. 

“I think I deserve another reward, especially after how you were looking at me during the video.” Jensen smirks. “I wanted to bend you over right there and fuck you senseless.” 

Misha responds with a strangled whine. 

“I wouldn’t even let you come.” Jensen slips his hand inside Misha’s pants and starts stroking. “I’d slip in two fingers next to my cock and pump them in and out. Making sure, you’re as stretched out as possible for me.” 

“Please.” Misha moans as he drops his head on to Jensen’s shoulder. 

With a swift move, Jensen turns Misha around, bends him over, and pulls down his pants to pool around his ankles. He takes his cock out, giving it a few strokes as he plays with the plug in Misha’s ass. After earning a few more impatient grunts, he takes out the plug and replaces it with his own cock. Even if the plug was large, he was bigger. The tightness surrounds Jensen as he sinks all the way inside. 

Not giving Misha much time to get used to the girth, Jensen starts a fast and deep speed, receiving a sharp shout. Every thrust hit the prostate, which led to Misha making the sweetest noises. Once the pushes became sloppy and wet, Jensen leans over his back and pushes two fingers inside Misha’s mouth. 

“Suck.” Jensen demands as he slows down the pace. 

Misha releases Jensen’s fingers after he gets them as wet as possible with his own spit. Jensen pushes his fingers right into to his hole. The thrusts of his fingers and cock were paced differently. His cock, fast and shallow, and his fingers, slow and deep, makes Misha’s legs quiver. 

“Jen. I-I’m gonna…” Misha groans as he comes all over the table. 

“Fuck.” Jensen groans, pulling out and stroking his own orgasm onto Misha’s back. 

“Jen.” Misha whimpers. 

“Yeah?” 

“I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
